


a mutual realization

by yeet_haw



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeet_haw/pseuds/yeet_haw
Summary: hey bitches. so, i'm back. i'm reuploading this POS i uploaded like eight months ago, received some (honestly, probably pretty good) constructive criticism on, and then deleted shortly thereafter out of embarrassment. but like. i don't give a shit. calliemarie 4 ever.enjoy, hoes.





	a mutual realization

**Author's Note:**

> i just barely remembered the original title of this

You and Callie had always been close. As children, you had done everything together. Everything you ever did, you did it with her, you did it for her. You had always been a confidant; a shoulder for her to cry on whenever she needed it. You had always listened to her, let her vent her problems to you, and offered solutions when she needed them. You had always, always been there for her. And in turn, she had always made you smile. But lately, things had been different. She had been avoiding you; seeking loneliness in place of your company. You kicked yourself for not noticing the drag in her chipper tone, the bags under her eyes.  
Reality hit you like a brick when you found her there. She had gone out to the balcony on the third floor, leaving the sliding doors open and the curtains flowing behind the in the wind. Standing on the railing of the balcony, the light from the setting sun painted her slim silhouette a dark grey against its fiery orange hues. You felt so guilty, so confused. Why would Callie want to do something like this? It was your fault. You were sure it was.  
You had called out to her; your voice cracking in pain, your eyes blurring with tears of grief. She had turned just enough to see you clearly, and her eyes had widened with shock; not expecting you to be there. Or perhaps, you thought, not wanting you there at all. You called her name again, begging her to abandon her efforts. Her lip trembled, and you felt your heart wrench with sadness. With her head turned back to the skyline, she complied, stepping down carefully from the short railing. You rushed to help her down, and she trapped you in a sea-bear hug, holding you so tightly that you almost couldn’t breathe.  
You were both back inside and huddled on the floor within a matter of seconds, Callie’s small frame pressed tightly against your own as her body trembled with loud sobs, shaking you along with her. Once she had calmed, You felt compelled to ask her why she had been so close to doing such a thing. Had she not thought of her family, of her friends? Had she not thought about you? Or, had it been you that had said something, done something so horrible and vile that she had sought to end her own life?  
She had seemed shocked, almost offended, when she lifted her gaze toward yours to provide an answer. Of course she had thought of you, she had thought of everyone. And yes, this was because of you, but not in a way you had ever considered likely: She felt things for you, she revealed, and your heart super-jumped. Things that nobody in your home town, none of your friends or family would ever accept. Of course she had thought of them. She had thought too much.  
You confess your own feelings, and close the gap between you.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is prob terrible but i'm not editing it any bc it's been finished for nearly a year now. constructive criticism is, again, welcome. if you're that one guy that left a huge comment that was trying to help me out,, i'm super sorry. it's staying up this time fyi


End file.
